


Desperate

by Knoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knoodles/pseuds/Knoodles
Summary: Atsumu is horny.. and Sakusa's more interested in watching penguin documentaries. or that's what he thought
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 411





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first smut so i hope i don't disappoint lol. Also english isnt my first language n this is unbetaed so im sorry for any mistakes. Also a reminder that they're in an established relationship n i kinda have this headcannon that sakusa doesnt mind touching tsumu cos he feels really comfortable n safe around him i guess..Enjoy;)

Atsumu's horny. He can't help it. its been a while since he was last fucked and sitting in Sakusa's living room while they watch some animal documentaries is not doing anything to help cure his lust. He eyes Sakusa sitting next to him, completely oblivious to the internal termoil Atsumu's having. 

They are dating, sure. And contrary to popular belief, Sakusa was an actual beast n filthy in bed which is quite the opposite of what Atsumu was expecting from him when they first got together due to his germaphobe tendencies. Unfortunately, Sakusa's also stubborn and won't initiate sex unless Atsumu begs for it. And begging is the last thing he would do but right now, he really doesn't care anymore.

" _Omiiii_ I'm really horny right now! Can ya please gimme some attention," Atsumu tries, pouting his lips when Sakusa ignores him. Atsumu sighs and clenches his thighs together, his cock throbbing from the lack of attention. He feels like a cat in heat n all he wants is for Sakusa to bury his cock in his ass and pound into him. He whimpers when his hole twitch as he imagines Sakusa's cock in him, buried deep inside and almost grazing his prostate--

"If you're that desperate, go take care if it somewhere else and let me watch this in peace," Sakusa utters, eyes still locked on the screen and remains unbothered which causes Atsumu to whine. "Omiii, come on! I'm literally begging for ya to fuck me right now and all ya wanna do is watch penguins? Pleaseeee omii it's been two weeks!"

Atsumu presses his palm over his clothed crotch and closes his eyes at the feeling. Not an ounce of embarrassment felt as he moans at the pressure. His eyes flickers open and he almost screams because _Sakusa's still watching those damn penguins!_ Atsumu at least expects Sakusa to look at him. He even prepared himself earlier in the shower but its going to be a waste at this rate. 

Atsumu almost gave up, he's already out of the couch but then he noticed how red Sakusa's ear was, how his breathing changed and how he had one of his palm clenched by his side. 

"Ya know Omi, you're not really good at hiding your feelings,"

Sakusa remains perfectly quiet— right up until the moment he’s not. Atsumu has just dragged his thigh over Sakusa's hips when Sakusa draws in a sudden breath.

“Atsu—”

“Ssh,” Atsumu cuts in, sliding snug onto Sakusa's lap, their bodies flush. His hands slip onto Sakusa's shoulders and rub the tense muscles. Sakusa's arms fold at the small of his back, urging him even closer. Atsumu smiles as he leans in for a kiss, slow and sweet. His heart pounds in his chest, and he can’t stop his hips from rocking tiny increments, back and forth against Sakusa's.

"I really want this Omi... _ahhh_ a-and i know ya want this too," Atsumu moans, coaxing Sakusa to do something. 

Sakusa's hands don’t budge from their safe nest at his sides. It drives Atsumu crazy. He wants them all over him, lower. He huffs against Sakusa's lips impatiently, grinding his stiffening cock more firmly into Sakusa's stomach while his hands busy themselves undoing Sakusa's shirt.

Each pop of a button sends a ripple of satisfaction through Atsumu, and he dips down and mouths at Sakusa's neck, wrenching one side of Sakusa's shirt down onto a shoulder.

“Mmmm,” is all Atsumu can muster, digging the heel of his palm into Sakusa's bare chest before resting his hand at the base of the man’s throat. His other skims down the length of Sakusa's heaving torso, tight abdomen sucking in under Atsumu's skimming fingertips. Sakusa grunts, eyes on Atsumu, compliant as ever.

But compliant isn’t what Atsumu wants.

He withdraws from Sakusa's mouth, teeth ground hard into his own bottom lip as a particularly sharp spike of pleasure burns low in his belly. Sakusa watches him almost obsessively, inching forward for a kiss Atsumu deflects, smirking against Sakusa's cheek while his hands busy themselves between both of their bodies.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” He hums as his hands brush against his own erection, close as they are, and he tugs the button through Sakusa's jeans and jerks down the zipper. “All day.” He nips at Sakusa's ear on the last word.

Sakusa's head drops back, throat bared so Atsumu can brush his lips against warm skin. A relieved, shaky sigh escapes Sakusa's open mouth when Atsumu finally frees him.

That same stuttered breath makes its way into Atsumu's lungs. Pre-cum oozes from the tip of Sakusa's cock and wets his hand, and just the sight of it makes Atsumu's cock ache with want, with need. He makes to get up, and Sakusa's hands tighten around his waist. His brows and mouth tighten in protest.

Atsumu smirks, gently brushing Sakusa's hands from his body and rising. If Atsumu was being bratty he would leave Sakusa right there but instead his knees hit the floor with a muffled thud. Sakusa stares down at Atsumu, eyes bright with arousal and desire and a trace of disbelief; it’s all the motivation Atsumu needs to keep going.

He wets his lips, flicking his eyes up at Sakusa as his hand closes around the hilt of Sakusa's cock once again, stroking up and down, grip firm. He moves forward, his free hand ghosting up the length of Sakusa's calf, over his knee and the column of one thigh, denim rough beneath his palm. Sakusa sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his hips arching upwards into Atsumu's hand.

Atsumu leans all his weight into the space between Sakusa's legs, a muscle bouncing in anticipation under his touch. A thrill runs through Atsumu's stomach. He moves in until his mouth hovers just over the head of Sakusa's cock, and suddenly, fingers find their way into his hair and tug him closer.

Hot, wet flesh slides over Atsumu's lips like a balm, and Atsumu's breathes him in. He swipes his tongue over the tip, and that first taste makes Atsumu's eyelids flutter. A sharp breath shoots from Sakusa's mouth, and encouraging fingers card through Atsumu's hair.

When his lips close around Sakusa's cock and he feels and tastes Sakusa's girth filling his mouth, the urgent tug at his scalp— Atsumu moans, relishing on the feeling of having his mouth filled. Sakusa's cock feels hot and heavy in his mouth. His own cock leaks into his sweatpants, and he straddles Sakusa's ankle and presses himself against Sakusa's leg to relieve some of the pressure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hears Sakusa curse, his voice a raw whisper. He lets Sakusa slip from his mouth, stroking him slowly.

“Is it good?” He teases, holding Sakusa's gaze as he flicks his tongue against the slit, connected to him by a string of pre-ejaculate in the instant. He laps on the tip, sucking on it while he keeps a firm gaze on Sakusa. Atsumu feels like he could come from that gaze alone. He pulls back, rubbing his plush lips on the tip, hips rocking on Sakusa's leg. He moans, feeling Sakusa's heated gaze on him as he indulges, licking on Sakusa's cock because Atsumu _loves_ giving blowjobs. He loves the feeling of being used, getting his mouth stuffed to the brim. 

And Sakusa especially likes having Atsumu like this, all pliant with his cock inside his mouth. He makes a pretty picture, skin flush red as he pants, hips humping his leg unabashedly. Sakusa watches as Atsumu gives one last kiss on the tips before he guides Sakusa back into his mouth. Atsumu takes him a little less than halfway down and then withdraws, swirling his tongue about the crown and going in again, building a rhythm.

Sakusa's only answer is to drop his hand from Atsumu's hair and to the nape of his neck and squeeze. Atsumu moans around Sakusa at the touch, the commanding grip rendering him still just by the base of his skull. He moans again when Sakusa begins to move. 

He keeps Atsumu's pace, slow and smooth, pushing only a little farther than what Atsumu can take. The head of Sakusa's cock brushes the back of Atsumu's tongue and edges dangerously close to his throat, and Atsumu's eyes burn. His hands find purchase on Sakusa's hard thighs and clamp down. He swallows reflexively when Sakusa does it again, his lips tighten. It doesn’t take long for Sakusa's thrusts to grow uneven and his breathing to dissolve into a mix of heavy groans and scattered curses.

Atsumu strokes the length of Sakusa's shaft that doesn’t fit into his mouth, arching his hips against Sakusa's leg when Sakusa's movements stutter and finally still, come thick on Atsumu's tongue. Atsumu groans and swallows what he can, the rest of it spilling onto his lips and jaw when Sakusa suddenly pulls out of his mouth.

Sakusa tugs him up insistently by the back of his neck and shoulder, and Atsumu crawls back into his lap and seals his mouth over Sakusa once again. Sakusa's tongue seems to carve its way into his mouth, hungry, and a hand yanks Atsumu's drawstring free. His sweatpants slide down one hip, and Sakusa's palm curls tight around Atsumu's cock and pulls.

Atsumu moans against his mouth, sinking his teeth into Sakusa's lip. It’s good— but it’s not quite what he wants. He didn't get himself ready for this to end here, on this sofa. He reaches down in his haze, grabbing Sakusa's other wrist and pushing his hand down and back and—

Sakusa peers sharply up him when his hand curves over Atsumu's naked ass inside his sweatpants, a question in his eyes as his fingers dip between round cheeks. Atsumu shivers when they brush against his opening.

“Mmhm,” he affirms, looking Sakusa in the eye.

Sakusa suddenly stands beneath him, and Atsumu yelps as he’s hoisted up, legs around Sakusa's waist and arms about Sakusa's neck. Sakusa sidesteps the coffee table and doesn’t stop until they’re through the bedroom door. He kicks one leg back, and the door slams shut behind them. Atsumu moans, exhilarated, when he’s deposited atop the bed.

He leans back on his elbows and marvels because this— this is everything he wanted. Sakusa hovers above him, kneeling between Atsumu's parted legs as he pulls his open shirt from his shoulders and tosses it across the room. His cock is still semi-erect, bouncing obscenely between them as he follows Atsumu's backward crawl up toward the pillows, eyes flashing with something wild.

Sakusa sinks down and they kiss, and Atsumu uses both his hands and feet to rid Sakusa of his boxers and jeans. His naked skin is hot through Atsumu's clothes, and when he rears up on his haunches for Atsumu to behold, all messy black hair and muscled flesh, Atsumu can’t take it anymore.

He pulls his own t-shirt hem over his head and tosses it. Sakusa's peels his sweatpants away, and they’ve barely cleared his feet before Sakusa grips him under the knees and pushes his legs up,. Atsumu chokes out a moan, surprised, turned on.

“What do you want?” Sakusa asks, his voice rough. Atsumu bites his lip, swallowing, Sakusa's come still strong in his mouth.

“I don’t know,” he responds honestly. His mind going blank as his eyes find Sakusa's above him, the room dark but for the city lights outside the window. “What do _you_ want?”

Sakusa watches him for a long moment, and Atsumu wonders if he’s thinking or simply looking. In the next moment, it doesn’t matter. Sakusa's hand pushes at Atsumu's hip and his stomach hits the mattress, knocking the wind out of him. He grabs the pillows beneath his head, panting, grinding his erection against the sheet beneath him.

The drawer slides open and then shuts. Something drops on the bed near his thigh. The bed shifts as Sakusa's body nearly covers his, and lips fall on his nape and one shoulder. Atsumu moans, arching his hips up and back. He feels Sakusa's heavy cock drag over one ass cheek, leaving a wet streak on his skin. Sakusa groans into his neck.

“I could make you come with just my fingers. You're so horny, I dont think I even need to fuck you today,” he whispers, breath hot on Atsumu's ear. Atsumu's nearly comes right then. A hand slides down the length of Atsumu's side, following the natural contours of his body. He rests his hands on Atsumu's ass and gave a firm squeeze. “Mmmm...You're so _pretty_ like this. You even prepared yourself for me. I'll make sure your hole is filled, Tsumu.”

Atsumu's whole body seizes up just from the images, and his cock drips against the mattress even as Sakusa withdraws and leaves his back eerily cold. He lifts his head and peers back over the slope of his shoulder just as Sakusa suddenly places both hands on Atsumu's ass and pushes his cheeks apart.

He drops his head and lets out a quivery moan as he’s spread, exposed. Sakusa's stare is weighty there, and Atsumu clenches around nothing, anticipation warming his face fever-hot. Breaths fall on his lower back, and Atsumu's hips jerk. The gentle sting of Sakusa's teeth trace over his skin, sucking at flesh; his fingertips knead Atsumu's spread cheeks.

Atsumu's own voice breaks out into the air, high, when Sakusa's tongue flicks against his hole, firm and wet and sliding into him. Thumbs rest just outside of his opening, and it twitches just from the touch. Sakusa begins to lick him in earnest— greedy swathes of his tongue around Atsumu's seam, dipping in mercilessly until Atsumu is rocking back toward it.

"Nnngh fuck.. Omi _ahh ha nnnghhh ahh_ ”

He inhales cotton into his mouth, moaning out breathy, tenor noises he doesn’t have the sense to be embarrassed about. He softens easily under Sakusa's tongue, grinding his ass against Sakusa's face and his cock against the bed. Sakusa blows cool air on him and he keens, legs sliding further apart, body trembling   
with anticipation.

Atsumu is disoriented when Sakusa's slick finger pushes into him, unable to process it until it’s shortly followed by another. Atsumu cries out, squeezing Sakusa's fingers inside him as the full width of Sakusa's other palm pushes the small of his back flat to the mattress. 

Sakusa pumps his fingers in and out without pretense, and the slick pressure constantly grazing against that spot inside leaves Atsumu reeling. He pushes up until Sakusa moves his hand from Atsumu's back and grips his hip instead, settling his weight on his knees. He deepens the arch in his back and tilts his ass higher. His trembling fingers grip the sheets, he bites his lip as his hips rock back, desperately working himself on Sakusa's fingers.

“There you go, look how good you're sucking me Tsumu,” Sakusa utters, and that light, indulgent tone pushes Atsumu over. Those fingers press in hard, twisting right into his prostate, and he moans, toes curling as he comes all over their fitted sheet.

He collapses onto the bed, breathless, and he vaguely feels Sakusa shift behind him. He hears the swift drag of skin on skin, and he peers over his damp shoulder to see Sakusa stroking himself, eyes clenched shut just as he loses it— and hot spurts of come land right on Atsumu's opening. Atsumu hums at the feeling, gasps when Sakusa's fingers return and push the come inside him and his inner walls clamp down even as Sakusa drags his fingers out. 

Atsumu bites his lip as globules of semen leave his body, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow, spent and overstimulated. Sakusa caresses his backside, his hip, and finally slumps next to him on his back. The air between them moves when Sakusa turns to look at him.

“You’re filthy,” Atsumu's opens his eyes to comment, breath caught at last. His voice is thick and distant behind his pounding pulse. Sakusa chuckles and leans up onto his forearm, and Atsumu tips his chin to catch the kiss that drops on his mouth. Sakusa smirks down at him, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“You have no idea.”

.


End file.
